Officer Down: A Gift for Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Dave's getting himself in trouble again. But first, a talk with Hotch. HP JRo


Begin Transmission

Lacy here peoples. We've got the next Officer Down here and Dave's getting himself into a bit of trouble. What do I mean? Well, let me drop a few hints. Em and Hotch are having a baby. Their apartment only has two bedrooms. Connecting dots everyone? Cool, have fun!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was after work hours that Dave found himself walking towards Hotch's office. He promised JJ he'd be home no later then seven and that gave him just over an hour to get home. But he wanted to make sure Hotch wasn't keeping Emily too late. The whole team knew of Hotch's work habits but were hoping Emily being pregnant would change that. Turned out, Emily would just nap on Hotch's couch until Hotch was ready to go home. Dave was planning on putting an end to that.

Looking through Hotch's office window, Dave saw Hotch sitting at his desk. But the younger man wasn't working. He was leaning back in his chair, watching Emily, who was sound asleep on the couch, her hand resting over her stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as Dave thought.

He walked to the door and knocked as soft as he could. He did not want to see Hotch's reaction if he woke Emily. The door opened and, as Dave suspected, Hotch stepped out instead of letting Dave in.

"What's up Dave?" Hotch asked.

Dave crossed his arms. "It's after six Aaron. Quitting time was an hour ago."

Hotch nodded. "I know."

Dave sighed. "I'll be blunt. Why are you and Emily still in the office?"

"I'm working Dave." Hotch said. He had a feeling this was coming. Morgan had been giving him looks for days.

"Emily's pregnant Aaron." Dave said. "She shouldn't still be working long hours but she'll continue to stay here as long as you do. Meaning you have to cut back."

Hotch sighed. "I know." he rubbed his forehead. "Okay, I'll take her home now."

Dave nodded and went to walk away but stopped. "Oh, I've got a little surprise for the two of you. Tomorrow after work?"

Hotch nodded. "Sure. See you tomorrow Dave."

"Night Aaron." Dave said before heading through the bullpen and out the doors.

Hotch turned back to his office and slipped in. He knelt by Emily's head and stroked her hair.

"Come on Em, time to go home." Hotch said softly.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled. "Hey."

Hotch kissed her. "Hey. I just got talked to by Dave so it's time to go home."

Emily sat up. "Talked to about what?"

Hotch sat beside Emily. "My continued extended work hours while my pregnant girlfriend sleeps on my office couch."

Emily leaned against Hotch's shoulder. "I knew someone was gonna say something. Garcia's been trying to hint at me for a week now."

Hotch smirked. "Garcia hints? I thought she just came out and said it."

Emily laughed. "I think JJ told her to be subtle."

"Thank god for JJ." Hotch said.

He kissed Emily and stood. Emily watched as he picked up his briefcase but surprisingly didn't add any files to it. Hotch noticed Emily's surprise.

"I already have something to do tonight and files will get in the way." Hotch explained.

Emily stood up. "You have something to do?"

Hotch nodded. "I have to argue with my girlfriend over baby names."

Emily laughed again. The past few nights the two had been going over both boy and girl names since they didn't know what they were having yet and found they couldn't come to an agreement.

As they left the office, Hotch remembered one more thing.

"Oh, Dave has a surprise for us after work tomorrow." he said.

Emily raised a brow. "Is it safe?"

Hotch shook his head. "I have no idea. We'll find out."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ shook her head as she got changed for bed. "They're going to kill you Dave."

Dave pulled on his pajama shirt. "Are not." he paused. "Well, Emily might try but Hotch won't let her."

JJ snorted. "No, he'll do it himself."

The two settled into bed.

"They'll thank me. Eventually." Dave said.

JJ patted his chest. "Uh huh. Just know Dave, I love you but I am not saving you."

Dave laughed. "Love you too Jen."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily frowned as Hotch stopped the car in front of the address Dave had give them before leaving work. It was Wednesday so they had Jack with them.

"Emmy, Daddy, why are we here?" Jack asked from the back seat.

"Mr. Dave asked us to meet him here." Hotch explained as he got Jack out.

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"Well, we're about to find out Buddy." Emily said as they approached Dave who was on the front porch of the house they'd stopped in front of.

It was a nice size, two story house. It was painted a dark blue with pale blue shutters. The porch seemed to wrap around to the back yard, which, from what they could see was a nice size.

"Dave," Hotch said. "why are we here?"

Dave smiled but focused on Jack. "Hey Jack," he took Jack from Hotch. "what do you think of the house?"

Jack smiled. "It's big!"

Dave laughed. "It is big. Do you like it?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah!"

Hotch and Emily were both frowning now.

"Dave, what's going on?" Emily asked.

Dave looked at the two. "Well, what's going on is this is your new house."

"What?" Hotch and Emily asked together.

Dave shifted Jack. "Before you kill me, let me explain. You're expanding your family and your apartment isn't big enough for you three plus a baby. Consider this," he motioned to the house. "my congratulations."

Emily shook her head with a small smile. "Dave, you shouldn't have done this."

Dave put Jack down. "I wanted to Em." he looked at Jack. "Why don't you and Emily go look at backyard."

Jack smiled and grabbed Emily's hand. "Yeah! Come on Emmy!"

Hotch and Dave watched the two go. Before Dave could turn back to Hotch, a sharp slap met his head.

"Aaron!" Dave said, rubbing the back of his head.

Hotch smiled. "Thank you for this Dave but next time, talk to us first."

Dave smirked. "I guess I'm lucky hitting me is all you did."

Hotch nodded. "Yeah, you are." he looked at the house, through the window. "It's furnished."

Dave held a hand up. "Not me! The previous owner. Everything but the bedrooms. The team can help with that this weekend." he pulled a set of keys from his pocket. "Here. Welcome home."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Kay, I was gonna add another scene but this was perfect. Got nothing much to say so let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
